


Family Meeting

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the tooth roting fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Ryuu challenges himself in meeting yet another member of Sougo's small family.





	Family Meeting

This was dumb. Even though it was his idea, Ryuu felt anxiety churning inside his stomach. It's not that big of a deal. It's not like you're asking his father to give away his son. Even so, standing in front of Sougo's room door, he wanted to call it off and go back home. Fortunately, the memory of his boyfriend's lowered gaze as he tried to hide the fact that he was disappointed was burned deep into Ryuu's brain, stopping him from escaping. He inhaled deeply and gently knocked on the door.

  
\- Come in.

  
A familiar voice urged him to open the last barrier between Ryuu and his challenge of the day. Having come so close, he couldn't back off anymore, so he went into Sougo's room.

 

 

As usual, it had a very pleasant atmosphere. One could feel something entirely ~Sougo like~ in this place, starting from books and music cds, ending on the choice of colors and placement of things. Ryuu could smell a faint lavender scent, mixed together with Sougo's perfumes. This also suited his boyfriend. Ousaka was sitting on the bed in a polite manner, his eyes lightening up once they met the golden ones. His gentle smile was one of his best features, and one of so many things Ryuu beloved about him.

  
\- Good evening, Tsunashi-san. I'm glad you made it.

  
\- Yeah, I'm also happy I managed to~ Sorry I couldn't make time for you recently, TRIGGER activities-

  
\- No, no, please don't apologise! ...I know~

  
A few months before, Sougo would've started apologising for being selfish and asking for Ryuu's time. Oh, how Tsunashi was glad he managed to gain his trust more, nothing suited Sougo as much as bits of confidence behind his posture. Feeling himself falling for the man once again, Ryuu cleared his throat, eyes searching the windowsill. Ah, there it was. The aloe plant.

  
\- Is there something wrong, Tsunashi-san? You look-

  
\- Wait. I need a second.

  
Sougo sent him a questioning look, but went quiet, opting to observe him instead. You can do this, Ryuu. Meeting the family is an important part of a relationship, at least that's what Tenn's magazine said. He took a deep breath, faced the direction of the aloe and bowed in perfect 45 degree angle.

  
\- Nice to meet you, aloe-san. I'm...

  
Embarassment started burning him inside, he really hoped this would never reach Gaku or Tenn.

  
\- I'm... Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and I'm dating your parent!

  
The dead silence that followed his words was exhausting for his already strained nerves. Yeah, it was dumb. Absolutely dumb. Why did he do that? He slowly prostated himself, not brave enough to look at Sougo, opting to look outside the window instead. Sounds of poorly muffled laughter came from the direction of his boyfriend, making his already red face burn even more. Finally, he gathered courage and looked at Sougo. He was basically shaking with laughter, tears welling up in his eyes from holding back so much. When their gazes met, Ousaka bit his lip, then gave him the happiest, purest smile Ryuu had seen in a while. What surprised him though was that Sougo reached for the plant and placed it on his lap.

  
\- Nice to meet you, Tsunashi-san - speaking with a high pitched voice, Sougo gently moved the leaves of the aloe as if it was waving a hand at him - I'm happy you made time to meet me. I will be leaving my dad in your care.

  
This time it was Ryuu that giggled uncontrollably, warmth spreading inside his chest. Oh gods this was so embarassing. Soon, they were both laughing loudly, unable to hold back anymore. Once a few minutes passed, Sougo placed the aloe back on the windowsill and pat a place on the bed next to him.

  
\- Why?

  
\- I just... I don't know.

  
\- I didn't expect this at all.

  
\- Me too... Especially with how you followed up. One can never be bored with you.

  
Sougo's face was bright red with embarassment but he endured it, grabbing Ryuu's hand strongly.

  
\- I'm sure my aloe would be happy with your consideration. I can feel it giving us a blessing.

  
\- If you can feel it, then it's surely true. But in the future, let's have a dog too. Or a cat, I don't really care. Rabbits are nice too.

  
\- Are we going to live in a zoo?

 

\- N-No, just... It would be nice to have a big family, right?

  
Sougo laid his head on Ryuu's shoulder, his thumb drawing small circles on the bigger man's hand. It felt so warm and comforting.

  
\- ...Yes. Let's have a lot of plants and animals. And a kid. We can adopt one. Or even more.

  
Ryuu kissed Sougo's head, gripping his hand stronger.

  
\- As long as you are next to me, we will overcome every obstacle.

  
\- H-How can you say something like this out loud...?

  
\- Uhh, too embarassing? I'm sorry...

  
\- No, it's fine... But it's indeed embarassing...

  
Even so, they both laughed, feelings of love and comfort filling them inside. Their future might've been uncertain, but being able to plan their life together, it truly felt as if nothing could possibly go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> When I read that aloe is his comfort item I could only see Sougo treating it as his child and so..... He would've mentioned it to Ryuu.... Who is a dumb sap that WOULD do this...... I love them so much......  
> Also in case someone wondered, "the family" refers to idolish7 and such, not actual Ousaka family. I don't recognise them as Sougo's relatives, they suck.
> 
> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
